


弟弟X会流奶的宝藏哥哥

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: M/M, 年下, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	弟弟X会流奶的宝藏哥哥

他在秘书的带领下走向了哥哥的办公室。  
“总裁，有人找您。”  
哥哥抬起头，眼神不经意的扫过门口，当看清来的人是谁时愣了神，然后装作若无其事的样子继续盯着屏幕。  
“进来吧。”  
他话音刚落，就听到“喀嗒”一声，门被某人锁住了。  
“你怎么这么早就回来了，不是说后天才能回来吗，而且你怎么自己不上来，非让秘书带着你上来…唔…唔”  
他快步走向哥哥，捏着他的下巴把那张他思念了好久的嘴堵住，灵巧地舌头轻轻舔过上颚、牙齿，最后将那条发甜的舌头吸进嘴里不放，哥哥的舌根被吸的发麻，却也不舍得挣开那人的纠缠。  
来不及吞咽的口水顺着哥哥的嘴角流向了光滑细腻的脖颈，留下一条透明的水渍，他情不自禁地舔向哥哥露出的那节脖子，把水渍晕染开来，然后又细细舔弄那颗精致可爱的喉结。  
哥哥喉咙了发出几声细碎的呻吟，他听着耳边的呻吟，看着哥哥难耐的表情，只觉得热气蒸的他整个人都要疯了，于是重重的吸吮了两口。哥哥的皮肤又粉又白，哪能经得起这种折腾，那颗喉结果然立刻飘上了亮晶晶的紫红色。  
他突然想到了什么，伸手隔着衬衫触碰哥哥的乳尖  
“不行…我马上有个视频会议要开…等一下再弄好不好”  
说着，桌上的电脑就准时的弹出了视频会议的对话框，哥哥眼底还带着湿润，但却还要装着一本正经的样子示意他去旁边休息。  
他眼眸里含着笑意，转而那只修长白皙的手就移到哥哥领子前替他整理好有些凌乱的领口，故意使坏的不提醒那脖子上暧昧的斑斑点点。

他几近痴迷的盯着工作中的哥哥，面对工作和其他人的哥哥总是冷冷淡淡的，遇到疑问的时候也不会像单独面对他时微微鼓起脸颊，而是微微蹩起眉头，但今天那双情欲未散的眸子顿时勾的他下身一硬。  
他立刻脱下身上的外套，那独有的清淡好闻的柑橘香气弥漫到了哥哥鼻间，那是他沐浴露的味道。哥哥下意识地看了他一眼，却发现这人已经爬到了他的办公桌下，那露骨直白的眼神像是要把他拆开吞入腹中。  
哥哥无意识地夹紧了双腿，但却被那人用力掰开，接着就感觉自己的拉链被缓慢拉下，他耳尖羞的通红，用手抵着发烫的额头假装不经意的低头一看。却被眼前一幕惊的小声叫了一下。

他用牙齿咬着哥哥的拉链慢慢拉下，用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭被前端粘液打湿的内裤。那里已经鼓成一块了，他发觉椅子上的人正在偷瞄他的动作，仿佛故意一般，每个动作都放慢了半拍，好让那人看得清清楚楚。  
他也不急着拉下哥哥的内裤好让那根弹出，只是耐心地隔着内裤舔弄，等到他的口水和哥哥的黏液化作一团，才掏出哥哥秀气的性器拿在手里。  
他坏极了，不伸手抚摸，也不用舌头舔弄，只是捏着那东西的根部轻轻甩动，看着它在空气中微微颤抖地吐出黏液，然后甩到哥哥刚被弄皱的裤子上，那一片颜色变得更暗，还透着水光。  
哥哥的性器秀气但也不小，他欺负够了，于是深处舌尖慢慢舔弄那个小眼，把流出的汁水全数吞进嘴里，然后浅浅的含着前端，用舌头勾弄着下端的沟壑，嘴部微微发力，把那一小端吸得紧紧的。  
哥哥说到嘴边的话突然变调“唔…”，耳垂也羞的通红，脸颊上也染上了不寻常的绯红。哥哥有些埋怨地看了一眼桌下的人，谁知那人被这含着春水的眼睛看的差点把持不住，终于大力吞吐起哥哥的欲望，黏黏腻腻的带出一大片水声。  
他惊的生怕视频对面听到什么，伸手准备推开那上下运动的脑袋，但不料被提前抓住了手，那温热的手带着他的手滑向了囊袋，示意他自己捏着把玩。  
他被折腾的有些跑神，视频对面的人问到：“您今天是不舒服吗，看您脸颊发红，是不是感冒了？我看您最近嗓子用多了还去刮痧，总裁可千万不要为了工作弄坏自己的身体呀”  
他听的一愣，知道自己脸颊发红是因为什么，但刮痧是什么意思？  
他用手摸了摸自己的喉结，突然想到了什么，一时间又羞又气，挣扎着不让桌下那人弄他，但动作也不敢太大被别人察觉。  
他清了清嗓子：“最近工作太忙了没有休息好，没什么大碍”  
对面的人也十分识趣，快速的解决完工作的问题挂断了视屏会议。

哥哥终于放松了紧绷的神经，一瞬间瘫软到柔软的椅子里，又不泄气的伸脚踩向那人的腿，他也不舍得用力，只是虚搭搭的放在腿上。那人得寸进尺，顺着白皙透亮的脚踝摸向了小腿，又揉又捏，弄的他身子止不住的发软，陷在椅子里难以动弹。  
他大力吞吐了几十下哥哥的欲望，让那一股白浊泄到了他嘴里，他也不急着全数吞咽下去，像是品尝什么美味，分了三四口才全部咽下去。  
然后他从桌下爬出来，站起身活动了僵硬的身体，那年轻劲瘦的腰肢在体恤下面若隐若现，让哥哥看愣了眼。他坐到旁边的沙发上，拍了拍自己修长有力的腿，示意哥哥坐过来。  
哥哥也只是稍稍扭捏了一下，然后熟练的隔着裤子坐在了他弟弟的火热上。  
一时间两人的呼吸都加重了，他强忍了忍，伸手解开哥哥西装外套里面的马甲。  
他知道哥哥骨子里淫荡极了，但表面上却装着清冷，平常穿西装也是十分精致，除去通常的西装外套，他还要穿着西装马甲，领口还要带着领撑或配一条好看的方巾围到衬衫里面。袖扣什么的也丝毫不马虎。有时甚至腿上还会穿着衬衣夹，防止衬衫随着动作跑出来。  
这种人前禁欲人后淫荡的样子，他真的要喜欢死了。  
“我想让哥哥穿西装的样子只给自己看，也想让哥哥穿运动服的样子只给自己看，只可惜…不能”  
若仔细听的话那音调里还带着几分委屈  
“唔…你个混蛋还想干什么…我不穿衣服的样子不是只有你能看到吗？”  
哥哥说完这话他眼睛瞬间发亮，觉得非常有理，于是接着刚才的动作继续  
当他解开那几颗扣子之后，呼吸不自觉的加重了，只见哥哥胸前两点的衬衫几乎变得透明，被无意渗出的奶水打得湿湿的。  
他忍不住舔了舔下唇，用手指轻轻碰了碰那颗小巧的乳尖，怀里的人就忍不住轻轻颤抖，他把下巴支到哥哥颈窝，用气声轻轻说到：“哥哥多久没有自己玩过了，怎么我只是弄了弄你下面，你的乳头也开始流奶了”  
哥哥听不得他的荤话，脸更加发烫了，他也经受不住这般撩拨，嘟嘟囔囔了几声，在别人听来黏黏腻腻的，更像是撒着娇“自你忙去考试之后我就没碰过它，你舔舔它…涨的好难受…”  
“舔舔哪里？”那人坏透了，一边明知故问还一边撩开衬衫摸着他腰间光滑的皮肤，看着他上身衣服松散的挂在臂弯，下身衣服鞋子穿的好好的，唯独只有那根东西挺翘着，也不抱紧了他，只是松松的环着他。

哥哥喉间发出难耐的声音，喑喑哑哑的蹦出下流的话“舔舔我的奶头…吸吸它…好涨…”  
说着说着声音带上了哭腔，手也不自觉得勾紧了那人。  
他暗叫一声不好，把人欺负过头惹哭了心疼的还是他。于是像是补偿般埋头吮吸起来，一瞬间香甜的乳汁味道散在了空中，熏的人头脑发热。  
可能是太久没被抚摸，小小的胸部里面结了奶块，堵塞了出口，他用力揉搓了几下  
“啊…好疼…轻点…”  
他的哥哥从小娇惯的很，受了一丁点小伤都会觉得疼，不过也从不哭喊着说疼，只会红着一双眼睛委屈的撇撇嘴巴，将哭未哭的看着别人。其他人都受不了这幅可怜兮兮的样子，更何况他爱惨了哥哥，怎么忍心让他喊疼。  
“可真是我的宝贝儿，那你自己揉揉好不好，像以前那样把奶汁挤给我”  
哥哥像是回忆到了什么，身子烫的不像样，臀部磨着他的硕大还一个劲儿的往他怀里钻，他忙把人摆正，拉着哥哥的手放到了那渗着乳汁的乳尖上  
乳晕已经被他吸得通红，哥哥嫩出水的手指慢慢的覆上去揉捏，不一会儿奶汁便滋了出来，他连忙张开嘴巴，连同哥哥的手指一起吸吮的干干净净。  
“我下面好痒…”  
哥哥无意识地发着浪，他也快憋不住了，轻轻撸动着哥哥小巧的阴茎，吐出一口浊气  
低声说：“哥哥乖乖的，我给哥哥止痒好不好。”


End file.
